


Images From The Past.

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, not edited, write and dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Based on an AU that was mentioned in the Kurodai discord group."I thought my childhood friend was a girl" AU.





	Images From The Past.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a short, fluffy fic and it turned into smutty fic instead. Whoops my hand slipped?

They lay on Kuroo’s small, double bed that barely held them both, huffing out breaths as they tried to calm themselves down from the heated makeout just moments earlier. Kuroo was curled up against Daichi’s side, more or less laying on top of him and he could feel Kuroo’s erection pressing firmly against his hip, as Daichi shifted closer to the wall in an attempt to give them both more room. 

Swallowing down the small amount of saliva in his throat he huffed out a shuddering breath, trying to ignore his own throbbing dick in his entirely too uncomfortable jeans. One hand lazily dragged itself up and down Kuroo’s bared back, loving the way they slid across the slightly damp with sweat flesh and how the muscles his fingertips pressed into twitched and danced beneath them. A soft grin played across Daichi’s lips as he finally took the time to glance around the room.

This was his first time in Kuroo’s dorm room. They’ve been going out for a few months now, having known each other for years, although it seems as if Kuroo’s forgotten the week they spent with each other as kids, reconnecting during their third year of high school during a training camp with their teams. Daichi never brought up the forgotten childhood, simply, sadly, convincing himself that it wasn’t as important to Kuroo as it had been to him.

Kuroo shuffled a bit beside him, probably to relieve some of the pressure still going on down south, and Daichi spared him a quick glance to see if he was alright. His eyes were closed and his hair was partially in his face but Kuroo looked quite relaxed. Daichi reached over and brushed some of the fringe away from his face, Kuroo sighed and leaned into the touch before relaxing again, and Daichi gave him a quick, barely there kiss to the top of his messy hair. He took a second to breath in the scent of Kuroo’s coconut shampoo, now mixed with the slightest hint of sweat, before turning his eyes back to the decor in the room.

There honestly wasn’t much on Kuroo’s side, he tried not to stare at Kuroo’s roommates side out of some privacy as Daichi barely knew the guy. It was mostly thick textbooks littering the desk, the pages separated with loose sheets and multiple color coded sticky notes sticking out in random angles, that kind of reminded him of Kuroo’s hairstyle, and a laptop laid haphazardly on top of one of the stacks. Kuroo’s gym back was thrown on the desk chair, a keychain he didn’t notice before hanging from the zipper. He grinned when he noticed it was a Volleyball and behind it seemed to be the outline of what he guessed was a crow from the beak and wing. He made a mental note to check it later for teasing material.

Moving on Daichi looked up at the corkboard Kuroo had hanging on his wall beside his bed. He had to angle his head awkwardly to get a good look at most of them, some too far away at this angle to see properly without straining his eyes. Most of them were moments with his old teams over the years, a lot of them with Kenma trying to get away from the picture. Daichi grinned when he glanced over the ones from the first training camp they shared, reliving the memory of realizing Kuroo didn’t recognize him again with a sharp pagne before switching to another photo. Daichi took in the images of people who obviously had some relation to Kuroo from their looks, what looked like two from their college team, and one of a pet he didn’t yet know about.

And then he saw it.

At first Daichi didn’t quite clue into the fact of what he was looking at. The picture was almost in the middle of the board, almost out of his clear line of sight, and it seemed to be a focal point for the board. Other images folded under it rather than some overtop and some under like most cork board collages Daichi’s seen. An obvious sign of just how much importance Kuroo felt towards the image. 

Craning his neck as much as he could without disturbing Kuroo, Daichi tried to get a better look at it. His heart rate slowly rising, becoming a steady pound against his ribs the more he looked at it. The more he realized just how familiar it was to him.

Daichi was about six in the photo, his long hair braided into two braids that fell over each shoulder. He’d grown up loving his older sisters long hair so he wanted long hair to, refused and fought to keep it for a long time much to his parents dismay. She was happy to help him brush and keep it from his face though. He also had really chubby cheeks growing up, lashes short but really thick giving them a sharp outline much like his mothers. Beside him, with his arm around Daichi’s waist, Kuroo grinned so wide that his gums showed and his eyes were squinted almost shut. It was cute in a nostalgic kind of way.

His eyes looked over the photo again and again, much like he had to his own copy of the picture. Kuroo’s hair has never changed, always messy, always bed-headed in style and the bangs left longer over one eye. Hilariously it was the other eye back then than the one he had it covering now. 

The photo was taken in Kuroo’s grandma’s backyard where they usually played through the week Kuroo had been there. It was just down the street from Daichi’s so he’d seen the day that Kuroo arrived and had gone to introduce himself at his mother’s insistence, his mom knew Kuroo’s grandmother because she helped the older woman with her groceries a couple times a month, and they’d hit it off right away.

A happy, yet slightly confused, warmth spread through his whole body like a raging wildfire, sending every nerve in his body humming, vibrating on edge as word spilled from his parted lips.

“You kept the picture?” Kuroo hummed but didn’t move.

“Hmm? What picture?” Daichi sat up, Kuroo whined a bit at the sudden loss of body heat as he rubbed his eyes and blinked at Daichi. But Daichi was too busy standing up on Kuroo’s bed to look directly at the photo, staring at it for a few minutes as if to really confirm it was what he was looking at. A burning sensation collected behind his eyes but he blinked it away as he softly pulled the tac from the photo and held it gently in his hand. Turning he sat back down on the end of the mattress, facing Kuroo who was sitting up and shuffling closer to glance at which picture Daichi was holding.

“This one,” Daichi turned the photo so Kuroo could see. Kuroo looked between Daichi and the image several times, each look going faster, as confusion furrowed his brow. Daichi was too caught up in his own happiness at the fact that Kuroo actually kept the picture too after all these years, to even notice Kuroo’s obvious confusion and potential whiplash. “The one of us during the summer you were visiting your grandma,”

“I thought you forgot about it! Wow we looked so weird as kids,” Kuroo made a choking noise, but it was so low Daichi didn’t hear it over his words as he smiled down at their childhood faces grinning up at him. Kuroo wearing his black and red striped shirt with a paw print in the middle, the words ‘ _I’m Meow-tastic!_ across the paw print in blocked letters, and Daichi in a simple black tank top and orange shorts. His braids were held together with little orange hair bands with orange and yellow flower pins. 

“My dad hated my hair but I refused to get it cut and my mom convinced my dad to let me keep it, saying ‘it’s just a phase! He’ll grow out of it soon enough’. Hah! Took me like four years to ‘grow out of it’,” Daichi continued talking and staring down at the image, reliving memory lane. Kuroo was now openly staring in utter shock at Daichi, only just realizing that his childhood friend, who he’d spent one of the best summer vacations with of his entire life, was not only Daichi, but was also a _guy._ He thought for years the one in the photo was a girl he knew as Chi, as that’s what her, no his, sisters had called her… Called him. Daichi was Chi.

And Kuroo was fucking mind blown over the realization. Yet there Daichi was, talking about it all as if it wasn’t this massive reveal. Shaking his head slowly Kuroo began to convince himself it was a joke, convince himself that Daichi was utterly fucking with him.

“Oh I have mine with me too!” Kuroo blinked dumbly again as Daichi shifted and pulled out his wallet, setting his photo on his knee so it wouldn’t get crumpled, and produced a tiny image from one of the pockets inside. He held it out to Kuroo and he took it, turning it as if in slow motion, to look down at an exact copy of the photograph. He made another choking sound down at it.

“My mom made me a wallet size copy when my sister accidentally spilt her juice on it. The frame was old and it broke so she had it on the counter until we could find a new frame to replace it,” Daichi shuffled closer to Kuroo, leaning over to place his copy on the surface of his mini fridge out of the way, before suddenly his finger was in Kuroo’s view. “You can see the stain here,” Kuroo looked at where Daichi was pointing and noticed, after shifting the photo more into the light of his lamp, that there was slightly off coloring to one corner and an oddly dark, but barely noticeable, outline.

“She felt so bad but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, I could have lost the picture all together,” He nodded, finding himself unable to speak just yet, and shakingly handed the small photo back to Daichi. He could feel Daichi’s eyes boring into his bent head as he took the picture from Kuroo’s shaking fingers, setting it back into it’s safe place in Daichi’s wallet.

Several minutes of odd silence ticked by before either spoke.

“Kuroo? You alrig-”

“I thought you were a girl!?” Daichi blinked at the sudden outburst, them grinned at the confused tone of Kuroo’s voice, before snorting and breaking into light hearted laughter as the words sunk in. 

“What?”

“I thought you were a girl!” Daichi felt a small sense of relief at the revelation. Kuroo cherished the memory as much as he did, but he thought for all this time that Daichi had been a girl. He just couldn’t help himself, Daichi gave into the building need to tease Kuroo about the situation. 

“Um,” Daichi slid his hand down to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and pretending to check for boobs before giving a satisfied nod at the lack-thereof. Moving on, sending Kuroo a wide, teasing grin, he patted his still half hard erection with the hand not still holding up his shirt. “Nope. All dude here,” 

Kuroo had been watching his hands with a slack jawed, wide eyes stare. Snapping out of it only when Daichi finally lowered his shirt back down, in an agonisingly slow pace. Daichi made sure to roll his hips up a bit, causing his abs to ripple before they were fully covered again just to draw out Kuroo’s obvious suffering. He fully admits to having way too much with this situation, surprisingly unbothered by Kuroo’s misunderstanding from years ago.

“I’m serious Daichi!”

“So am I. Need me to prove it?” He flicked his eyes down toward his lap, trying his best to imitate Kuroo’s usual shit eating grin as his own heart skips a beat.

“Oh my god,” Kuroo hitched a breath in, whispering the words as he slapped his hands over his face, groaning into them. Daichi bit back the snort that built up in his throat when he saw the deep crimson slowly flushing over Kuroo’s skin. He mentally stored away the knowledge that Kuroo was one of those people that when he blushes, he blushes _everywhere_. Kuroo mumbled through his fingers, obviously having heard the held back snort coming from Daichi, “It’s not funny,”

“Oh, it is. It really is,” Kuroo moved his fingers apart just enough to send Daichi a glare before a sigh released from him. The hands finally fell away from his face and Kuroo flopped backwards onto the mattress, the sudden movement forcing a whoosh of air from his lungs when he hit the surface. After a minute Daichi shifted so he was leaning over Kuroo, their hips touching softly, thankful his erection was all but gone now, as he leaned on his elbow. His head fell into his hand while the other rested in the middle of Kuroo’s chest where it dipped in a bit right before the toned curve of his pecs. Daichi had to force his eyes away from staring at the area, focusing instead on Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo’s eyes were closed, one arm resting above his head in an arc while the other lay across his stomach. Daichi loved the view he had, all of the hair falling away from Kuroo’s face revealing the unusually relaxed features. It was a rare view very few people got to see and Daichi felt a warming sensation fill his chest at that fact.

“I’m so confused,” the muttered words drew his attention to the slitted golden-brown eyes now watching him. Daichi smiled fondly down at him. He really shouldn’t continue teasing Kuroo at this point, the man was clearly having some kind of mental breakdown at the revelation, but Daichi couldn’t resist.

“I’m amused,” Kuroo huffed but lifted the arm on his stomach to gently lay his hand on top of Daichi’s hand that had somehow managed to move up further to nestle between Kuroo’s pecs at some point. Daichi doesn’t recall when he’d moved his hand but fully enjoyed the hard muscle beneath his palm, giving into the urge to squeeze his hand on it just a bit. Kuroo sent him an eye roll, clearly feeling the movement of Daichi’s hand, but didn’t push him away, insead simply ran his thumb over Daichi’s knuckles and the back of his palm slowly.

A very warm flush grew over Daichi’s cheeks when he realized this was the most intimate they’d been so far, not that they’ve gone past heavy making out and a bit of grinding yet, but still. He found himself craving it more and more as they laid there. Daichi was surprised how… Easy and comfortable it felt.

“I feel like my life has become a lie,” grinning at each other Daichi relaxed as Kuroo leaned up and pressed a kiss to his nose. Daichi chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle their noses together, moving forward as Kuroo laid his head back down.

“Nah, your innocence and naivety just betrayed you,” Kuroo let out a gross, guterral sounding snort that made Daichi cringe. But he didn’t pull away, giving Kuroo one more nuzzle before they shifted around to lay down on their sides, facing each other. Daichi’s back was completely against the wall and Kuroo had to wrap an arm around his waist, also feeling the need to hook one of his long legs around Daichi’s hip, to keep his from falling off the side of the bed. Their foreheads touched, every minute or so their lips met in a slow, lazy drag together. 

Daichi wound his arm around Kuroo’s back and dug his palm into the, now cooled, skin between the shoulder blades, forcing Kuroo flush against him. They stayed like this for long while, Kuroo eventually got tired of being the only one shirtless and yanked Daichi’s shirt off, Daichi’s leg slid up between Kuroo’s at some point. However, when Kuroo’s hand came up to kneed at one of Daichi’s pecs as things started heating up between them again, Daichi started to snicker and whispered out the question _’You checking for boobs just to make sure?’_

Kuroo pulled his lips and hands away to glower at him with a pout. Daichi just grinned and surged forward to nip at the protruding lip with his teeth, licking at it slowly with just the tip of his tongue.

“I’m so glad the betrayal of my youth is amusing to you,”

“It really is,”

“Fuck you,” Daichi paused his actions and seemed to be lost in thought, Kuroo realized he was getting out of breath again as his hot puffs of breaths ghosted across Daichi’s face and bounced back at him. Gulping down he found his throat to be dry, eyes hooded low as he stared at Daichi, waiting and wishing he would come back already. Promising silently that he’ll shut up if Daichi just gets back to doing what he was just doing with his tongue when it had gone from his lips to the dip between his neck and ear. Until Daichi opened his mouth again.

“Hmm… Maybe later,” Kuroo’s face immediately broke out into a burning blush, much worse than it had earlier.

“You can’t just say shit like that!” he tried to hide behind his hands but Daichi was too fast. He caught them both, taking and holding them by the wrists with just one hand, and oh god did that do many lewd things to Kuroo’s already heating body, as he trapped them in his hold. Daichi’s other hand suddenly gripped Kuroo’s thigh, the one still hooked over his hip, and literally _dragged_ Kuroo’s hips closer so he could grind their half hard erections together. “Oh, fuck,”

Daichi grinned and dipped his head again to the area Kuroo had wanted it earlier, right into the dip between his neck and ear. A shudder rippled through him as the wet tip of Daichi’s tongue flicked over it before he felt teeth nip and graze over the clearly sensitive area. Kuroo’s breathing hitched uncomfortably, his dick twitching painfully against his jeans as bucked forward.

“My heart is going to explode, oh fuck,” he moaned the words out in a long, throaty sound that was honestly the most sexual, most lewd sound he’d ever remember producing. He’d blush and freak out about it later.

“I don’t think it’s your heart that is going to explo-”

“Daichi! Seriously! Stop!”

“Hmm, I don’t think you want me to stop,” Daichi hummed against his neck as his mouth moved lower, until he stopped at Kuroo’s collarbone to graze his teeth along the bone there causing Kuroo to gasp and buck his hips again. This time their erections pressed together directly, their gasps and moans mingling together in a beautiful harmonious sound. At least it was to Kuroo.

Daichi finally released his hands, they immediately for the back of Daichi’s head, carding through the short, soft strands at the base of his skull. They tugged until Daichi lifted his head and Kuroo smashed their lips together. They both hissed at the shock of pain but kept going, Daichi slowly moving his hand on Kuroo’s thigh to grip Kuroo’s ass. He gave it a strong squeeze before pulling Kuroo forward and forcing him to grind against him.

“Do you want me to stop Tetsurou?” Kuroo shuddered and whimpered when Daichi spoke the question into his mouth, barely breaking away from their kiss. He tried to shake his head, tell him no, no he doesn’t want to stop this time, but the words wouldn’t come out and the shake of his head was barely a jerk to the side.

Suddenly he felt like he getting whiplash, a gasp falling out of his mouth, until an _oomph_ replaced the gasp as his back hit the mattress. Blinking up at Daichi through the fog of arousal Kuroo slowly clued into the fact that Daichi had physically thrown him down into his bed after slightly lifting him. All in one smooth motion as if Kuroo weighed nothing. Blood rushed to his already painfully throbbing cock at the thought of being overpowered so easily, the words Daichi seemed to be waiting for finally fell from Kuroo’s mouth and a keen.

“Oh god, don’t stop,” Daichi growled, _Oh my god he actually growled_ , as his hands gripped Kuroo’s thighs in an iron grip, tugged him down the mattress to get him closer before settling between his now spread legs. Kuroo gasped as he wrapped his legs around Daichi’s back, hooking his ankles together, as Daichi began a fast, rough pace of grinding their hard erections together. “Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Daichi promised as his hands slid under Kuroo’s shoulders, gripping them and using them as leverage to help him grind down on Kuroo harder. Kuroo’s back arched, breaths hitching and falling out in shallow gasps as a warmth began building in his stomach.

“Does it feel good Tetsurou?” he couldn’t answer. He nodded but Daichi wanted words. Daichi stopped moving, Kuroo whimpered and tried to wiggle his hips but Daichi kept him in place by roughly pressing his hips down against Kuroo in a pleasurable yet painful way. “Does it?”

“Fuck yes,” he barely got words out, barely understood what he was saying but it seemed to work for Daichi as he began moving again. Sweat slicked across their skin as the room grew too warm to be comfortable. Neither one could breathe properly after a few minutes and their jeans were making it more uncomfortable than pleasurable now.

Leaning back Daichi moved his hands from Kuroo’s shoulders, stared into his hooded golden-brown eyes, and slowly thumbed along the hem of Kuroo’s jeans, tugging on the button twice in silent question. Biting his lip hesitantly Kuroo thought through the question. They’d never gone further than this before, their relationship still new. But he’s known Daichi for years, longer than he thought, and Kuroo trusted Daichi to stop if he said so. Looking back into the warm, gentle brown eyes of Daichi’s, Kuroo nodded.

With slow, gentle movements Daichi unbuttoned Kuroo’s jeans, slid down the zipper and began pulling then off him. Kuroo lifted his hips to help, but focused on watching Daichi’s face. A pink flush was across his cheeks, barely showing through Daichi’s olive-toned tan, and he was biting his lip in either anticipation or concentration. Kuroo guessed a bit of both.

Gently Daichi slid the denim off of each of Kuroo’s legs, hands sliding over the exposed skin a few times before he threw the article of clothing somewhere on the floor and leaned in again to press a quick kiss to Kuroo’s lips. He pulled away and asked if Kuroo would be more comfortable if Daichi took his off too. Kuroo could hear the nervous stutter in Daichi’s voice, knew he was just as nervous as he was, and it somehow helped calm him. Nodding and barely speaking out a ‘ _yeah,’_ Kuroo watched as Daichi stepped off the bed and shed the jeans off himself as well.

Both of them openly eyed each other up, taking in the newly exposed skin before making eyes contact again. Daichi slowly lowered himself back down onto the mattress and hovered over Kuroo but not touching him yet. Kuroo saw the silent question in his face again, and he nodded.

Daichi moved between Kuroo’s legs as Kuroo once again hooked his legs around Daichi’s back, locking his ankles together. Daichi’s hands slid up to grasp Kuroo’s shoulders and they stayed like that, their cocks barely rubbing together as Daichi waited for their nerves to settle a bit more. Not wanting to rush this too much. He mouthed over Kuroo’s pulse lazily, licking over it and nibbling at it until he felt Kuroo’s muscle relax as he metled into the mattress, hands sliding up to grip Daichi’s biceps gently. A sigh left Kuroo.

That’s when Daichi decided to roughly grind their hips together.

Kuroo mewled and arched into him, trying to follow Daichi’s hips as they lifted off of him again. Daichi continued to lower and lift his hips in a rough but slow pace until they were back into the state they had been before the jeans were taken away. Wanting to build Kuroo back up into the arousal he had been minutes ago. It honestly didn’t take long, the boxers Kuroo wore and Daichi brief being the only, very thin, material between them caused them to reach the point of not return much faster than either of them expected. Soon enough Kuroo was digging his fingertips into Daichi’s arm so hard he was sure it was going to bruise and babbling pleas were falling from his mouth as they mixed with his moans and gasps.

“Just like that,” Daichi shuddered, his orgasm drawing closer faster than he wanted it to, but he gave into Kuroo and began grinding against him without lifting his hips. His head fell into Kuroo’s shoulder, biting into the flesh of the back of his hand in an attempt to wait until he could make Kuroo come first. “Yeah, yeah just like that,”

Daichi moaned, the sound muffled by his hand but Kuroo felt it vibrate against his neck.

“Fuck Chi,” Daichi gasped and pulled away from biting into his hand, shuddering at Kuroo’s use of the childhood nickname Kuroo had given him. His hips were beginning to stutter as the burning sensation in his stomach was becoming too much to hold back.

“I’m close Rou,” the moment Kuroo’s childhood nickname for Kuroo fell from his lips Kuroo was arching and shaking against him. It took a second for Daichi to realize Kuroo was coming and the knowledge sent him over the edge with him.

Kuroo’s hands wrapped around Daichi’s shoulders as his legs pulled them closer, gasping out shallow breaths into Daichi’s shoulder as Daichi’s hips tried to keep grinding to work them through their orgasm. It ended too soon for them, and the uncomfortable wetness in their underwear made the cringe when they finally pulled a part to look at each other. Despite the disgusting feeling of having cool air begin to dry their spunk against them they smiled warmly at one another and leaned in for a quick kiss. Pulling away with a soft _pop_ Kuroo sighed and let his legs and arms fall away from Daichi.

“Holy shit,”

“Heh… Yeah,” Daichi chuckled and brushed some of the sweaty strands of Kuroo’s hair away from his face. Both felt utterly drained and a nap was beginning to sound amazing but Daichi also felt like they could both use a shower.

“When does your roommate get back?” Kuroo began to answer when the sound of a key turning in the lock made them jump up and scramble for their clothes.


End file.
